After The Storm
by serenity3098
Summary: Hikaru left Haruhi in the middle of their first date just because he became jealous of Haruhi's old friend from when she was in Middle School.Right when Haruhi went to chase after him,a storm came,and Hikaru goes to find Haruhi.HaruhixHikaru.Fluff/romance


**Note: This story is based on a pic on deviant art. Go to my profile for the link. This is right after episode 16, after the part where Hikaru find Haruhi under a table in a church. Oh! And this is my first one-shot.**

**Just to let you know, if you watched Episode 16 and you don't want to read it, then you skip up to the next part where the line seperates the parts. Not my fault you didn't read this and flame me.**

* * *

The dark clouds filed the sky, and heavy rain poured down. The streets had almost no people due to the wet rain.

Hikaru stood under a tree, his headphones on, and watched the rain pour down. He took his cellphone out when he heard his ringtone.

"Ah, my lord. Good timing. Could you get a car to pick me up? I couldn't catch a taxi-"

"You fool!" Just shut up and go back to look for Haruhi! Who in the world would leave a girl behind in this rain?! Listen, Haruhi is scared of thunder! When thunder strikes, she gets so scared that she isn't able to move! Before you start getting so good at being jealous, be more thoughtful of your companion!" Tamaki shouted into the phone, then hung up. Hikaru's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He closed his cellphone and put it back into his pocket. He stood up slowly.

"What... How would I know if she didn't tell me..."

_Flash back_

_"I hope it's not a thunderstorm."_

_"Was that thunder?"_

_"Okay then. The faster the better."_

_End of Flashback_

"Who would know with just those clues, idiot?" Hikaru began running. He ran back into the shopping streets. He asked people if they saw a girl with brown hair in two short curly piggytails. He looked through the windows of cafes. He ran and looked almost every where. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath. The thunder stuck. A loud bang, and a bright flash.

Hikaru looked to his left, and he saw a church. A church with it's doors slightly open. He stood up straight, and went in.

"Haruhi? You here Haruhi? Haruhi?"

_Feelings you have for each other will not be know unless you voice them._

Another strike of thunder had just flashed itself, giving a bright light across the dark sky. Hikaru continued to walk across the room, looking from his left to his right.

_But if you really care for your companion, sometimes you just have to notice the subtle hints they give you._

_Flash back:_

_"How did you know...that I'm being irritated over Kaoru?"_

_"Just guessing."_

_End of Short flashback._

Hikaru continued to walk until he reached the table at the front. Then he noticed something under it. He bent down and looked. It was Haruhi. She had her legs at her chest, and she was covering her ears, shaking and her eyes closed, crying.

"Haruhi.." Haruhi looked up when she heard her name being called up.

"Hika-" Haruhi froze and covered her ears more tightly, and began shaking and closed her eyes when a flash of thunder flashed across the sky. Hikaru grabbed the white table cloth off of the table Haruhi was under, and wrapped it around Haruhi like a blanket. He took of his headphones and put them on Haruhi's ears, and he sat down next to Haruhi under the table, then he put one arm around Haruhi's shoulders, and pulled her closed to him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry... for leaving you all by yourself... for saying mean things about your good friend. Sorry.." Haruhi's eyes slowly closed and she relaxed.

"Thank you, Hikaru." said Haruhi as she slowly fell asleep in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru lifted his head a bit. He looked at Haruhi as she was sleeping and pulled her closer.

"Sorry.."

_

* * *

The next morning.. in the church._

Haruhi slowly began to wake up as she felt something very warm against her, and a pair of arms around her, and blinked a bit to adjust to the light of the sun.

"Ah... you're awake?" said a familliar voice. Haruhi looked up and saw a smiling Hikaru.

"Ah.. yeah." Haruhi replied.

"Well that's good." Haruhi's eyes felt like she needed and wanted more sleep, so she rested her head against Hikaru.

"Where are we?" asked Haruhi while she closed her eyes.

"Oh. We're in a Church."

"Oh yeah.. last night."

"You should get some more rest. It's only 6:00 am." Hikaru said as Haruhi's eyes kept on closing then reopening again and again, indicating that she's trying to fight the sleep. Then he felt something squriming a bit. He looked to his side where Haruhi is.

"Um.. Hikaru? Are you comfortable with this? I could lean against something else." said Haruhi. Hikaru pulled her a bit more closer to him.

"No.. this is alright. Now get some sleep. i'll wake you up when it's time." Haruhi did as she was told, and she leaned against Hikaru, trying to keep warm. The she cracked one eye open to look at Hikaru who also had his eyes closed.

" Isn't he a bit cold? He got caught in the rain, and he gave me the table cloth.." thought Haruhi. The next thing you know, she moved closer to Hikaru and she tucked Hikaru in the blanket along with herself. Hikaru opened his eyes as he felt something on his legs.

"Here. Aren't you cold? I don't want you to get sick." He smiled. To be with Haruhi like this, and to be alone together, he felt warmth inside of him. He felt happy and warm. Not only from the outside, but the inside as well.

"Thanks.. Haruhi." Haruhi rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder and fell asleep, and Hikaru rested his head on Haruhi's head, and they both slept in warmth.

_To be with Haruhi like this, and to be alone together, he felt warmth inside of him. He felt happy and warm. Not only from the outside, but the inside as well._

* * *

**So? How is it? I know for some of you guys reading this, this might not be that good, cause this is actually my first time righting an official HaruhiXHikaru fanfic and my first time oneshot! Well, Ouran High School Host Club: Roses has HaruhiXHikaru, but it's not there yet.**

**So, you know the routine. REVIEW, ALERTS, FAVORITES, AND MORE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES. You can't really alert this one, but you can if you could. Maybe I could turn this into a series of oneshots of HikaruXHaruhi! I don't know.. I might. Depends on you guys.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
